


Voices in my head, but now they're the smutty kind.

by Jaoa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, does not actually really know how to copy they're personalities, first fanfic too, first smut fanfic, it's like 1 AM, lololol i suck, ok some plot but my braincells are dead, too fast paced yo, whoops, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoa/pseuds/Jaoa
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have been 'dating' for the past week. Although they've had dirty conversations, they never really carried it through. Until today.





	Voices in my head, but now they're the smutty kind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckfacee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfacee/gifts).



> Please forgive me for this
> 
> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE LET ALONE WRITE AT 1 AM REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> please forgive for any spelling or grammar mistakes I IZ BRAINDED
> 
> iT chANGe'S PaCe Too FasT
> 
> when you type so much but you look at it and you wrote like nothing kms ;-;

> "Just summon strength from within, Don't get hung up on your skin, he probably thinks that acne is hot!" - hmm I wonder  
> 

This is what exactly what Jeremy did, as he confessed his love to Michael. They both loved each other, they just didn't have the confidence to tell each other.

####  _ **1 Week Later**_

JerkmeHeere: hey micah are you coming over or should I come over?

MicandMell: You can come wherever you want Jere ;)

JerkmeHeere: omg michael no plz

but like, really.

MicandMell: Is your dad home?

JerkmeHeere: Uhh hang on let me check.

Yeah and my mom

MicandMell: ok i guess your going to _come_ over then.

JerkmeHeere: kms

I jump out of my bed and I run down the stairs and look down the hallway, I see my parents sitting at a table reading the same newspaper. I walk out the door with no questions ask, since my parents probably don't care where I go. Right when I arrive at Michael's house I feel a vibration from my phone. _Huh, what does Michael have to say this time?_

MicandMell: ok ok so i probably should have told you this before but my mom's home so just like, don't break in okay?

JerkmeHeere: wow you know I hate any human interaction >.>

MicandMell: yeah sorry babe can't be helped.

My face immediately goes red. _Oh my god, Michael just called me babe._ My whole body stays still, until I realize that Michael's mom is staring at me through the window with a laundry basket cradled between her hands. I put my phone in my pocket and wave at her, she smiles and goes to open the door to me. "Hey Jeremy! Are you here to see Michael?" she asks with the brightest smile I've seen, all I do is stare at her and nod. She moves aside for me to go in the house and up the stairs, and I gladly did. I wait in front of Michael's bedroom door and knock. "Come in~" I hear Michael saying in an alluring voice I quickly open the door and sprint inside. I survey the room, but I can't see Michael.

"Michae-" I get interrupted as a hand get's put on my mouth and pushes me onto Michael's bed. I look to see who it is, and to no surprise it's Michael. "Wha-" I again get interrupted as Michael's lips come in contact with mine. He opens my mouth with just his tongue and our tongues start dancing. After a while, Michael stops and hovers over me. "What are you doing?" I rapidly say to him. Michael thought that I felt assaulted, so his usual smile instantly frowns and his eyes holding deep concern.  
"Oh shit, Jere did I hurt you? I'm really sorry oh god." Michael immediately replies and starts to tear up. "Jesus I must be such a bad boyfriend I'm so sorry." He sits on the side of his bed covering his face.  
"No, no you didn't do anything wrong it's fine." I tell him, massaging his back. After a few minutes I get him calm enough to where we are both snuggling in the bed. 

"So do you know why I told you to come here?" Michael sobbed, still sad over what happened. I shake my head and put my arm around him. But I then suddenly feel someone touching my hip. "Oh shi- Michae-" Michael quickly hovers over me and pins me on the bed. We both look each other in the eyes and I can barely see whatever Michael was sad about. "It's cause I knew you wanted to be a little cockslut in front of Daddy." Michael answered dirtily _(see end notes)_. I whimpered as Michael grabs my clothed cock and starts to grope it. I try to hold back the moans as best as I can. Then Michael instantly unclothes us both all while he still gropes my cock. As he removed each layer my pleasure started to grow more and more. "Your face looks so cute, look here for Daddy." Michael spits out. "Micha. P-Please..." I try to make out words but I fail miserably. Michael stops groping me, still pinning me, "What, what do you want Daddy to do you?" I start to blush, "W-Well we haven't gone all the way like this before and..." I stop there embarrassed. "and?" Michael says, teasing my hole by circling around it. "I want you to- to fuck me hard!" I shout out, my senses being drowned out with pleasure.

"I don't know, have you been a good boy?" 

"Y-Yes!"

"You're going to have to prove that to Daddy."

"But we are ner-" Michael rudely interrupts me as he thrust harder and faster. I feel his cock twitch in my ass as I hear him say, "I'm clo-" as we both moan in unison as his semen flows through my ass. Michael pulls out as I still feel it inside, it burns. I hear him open his drawer, I turn around and it looks like a condom??? "Yeah, I think it's too late for that.". Michael laughs, "It's Aloe Vera dummy. Y'know for your white af ass? But first we should take a bath."

"Uhm, we?" I ask puzzled.

"Well yeah someone has to apply the Aloe Vera in the bathtub. Also we're both in need a bath." Michael explained. I shrug and we walk towards the tub.

_**And that's how the quickly fast paced sex story that no one asked for ended.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm tired and just wanna (have fun) go to bed so if it looks weird sorry i'm about to pass out
> 
> I suck at writing I'm so sorry if cringe or confusion
> 
> also lol jerkmeheere is a play on his name but a bad one hehehehe\
> 
> bruh dirtily is totes a word
> 
> i also totally know how to write slow
> 
> hey this fanfic writer wants to read fanfic too okay? that may or not be why it's really fast (lolololol pun intended lololol)
> 
> also dude how do fanfic writes know that it burns like woah okay ya'll telling something we don't know


End file.
